Une retenue à rebondissements
by Eowyn Malefoy
Summary: Harry et Draco vont faire une retenue dans la Forêt Interdite et sèment Hagrid pour se retrouver dans un autre sentier et avec plein d'idée de coup bas à faire à l'autre. FIC TERMINÉE Slash HPDM
1. Default Chapter

Auteure : Eowyn Malefoy  
  
Genre : Slash, pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est une relation entre 2 hommes alors homophobes passer votre chemin. C'est un Harry/Draco  
  
Disclamer : Alors toujours et encore la même chanson, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling (la chanceuse ^_~)  
  
Résumé : Harry et Draco vont faire une retenue dans la Forêt Interdite et perdent Hagrid de vu pour se retrouver dans un autre sentier et complètement désorientés. Pendant cette retenue ils devront affronter ensemble toute sortes de créatures vivant dans la forêt.  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : Ceci est ma première fic et donc, en l'occurrence, mon premier Slash. Pour l'instant cette fic est ,disons, une tentative, parce que tant que je n'ai pas de reviews pour ce premier chapitre il n'y aura pas de suite. Alors j'attends de savoir vos commentaires sur ce chapitre. Et pour finir (oui je sais c'est long.) je ne m'attend pas à être régulière pour cette fic bien que je vais faire de mon mieux. Bon, maintenant place à la lecture.  
  
Une retenue à rebondissements  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le rendez-vous  
  
Harry se dirigeait vers le lieu de rendez-vous sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Un rendez-vous qui promettait beaucoup d'action. En effet, il avait accepté le défi venant du Serpentard qu'il haïssait le plus, Draco Malefoy ; un duel dans la Salle des Trophées à minuit.  
  
Le Survivant regarda sa montre et vit qu'il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes pour se rendre au lieu de rencontre que le blond lui avait donné. Il tourna à gauche, se dirigea tout droit en comptant les portes qui défilaient à sa droite.  
  
« Un.. Deux.. Trois.. Quatre.. Ah! Enfin! »  
  
Il entra dans la salle le plus silencieusement possible et il vit presque immédiatement la silhouette de son ennemi de toujours qui se retourna aussitôt qu'il entendit la porte grincer.  
  
« Te voilà enfin Potter. » dit-il pendant qu'Harry enlevait sa cape d'invisibilité. « Encore cinq minutes et j'étais sûr que tu t'étais dégonflé .»  
  
« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Malefoy, si quelqu'un se serait dégonflé ça n'aurait été autre que toi, » commença-t-il « et de toute façon je ne suis pas ici pour échanger quelques vannes avec toi, mais pour me battre, Malefoy. »  
  
« On va droit au but, Potter, tant mieux, j'aime avoir des ennemis qui ne perdent pas de temps à bavarder avant un combat. Rictusempra ! » s'exclama- t-il.  
  
« Protego ! » lança Harry qui s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction.  
  
Le bouclier de Harry amortissa le sortilège du Serpentard qui ne fut pas démonter par ce retournement de situation et lança un deuxième sort qui fut éviter de justesse par le brun qui envoya un jet de lumière à son tour. Le combat avait commencer depuis dix minutes lorsque le blond crut entendre un bruit de pas. Il lança un Sortilège de Désarmement et la baguette de son rival lui arriva droit dans sa main tendue et essaya de prêter l'oreille, mais c'était sans compter Potter qui lui sauta dessus (ne faite pas aller votre imagination trop vite ^_~) en essayant vainement de lui arracher sa baguette des mains. Se geste brusque fit perdre les deux baguettes à Malefoy et, oubliant son bruit de pas de tout à l'heure, se lança dans un combat à mains nues avec le Gryffondor.  
  
Un cri les fit revenir à la réalité :  
  
« Mais que se passe-t-il ici ! » s'exclama la voie de leur professeur de Métamorphose en les figea dans leur élan et ils ramassèrent leurs baguettes qui traînaient par terre pour ensuite regarder le professeur McGonagall qui leur lançait des regards remplis de fureur.  
  
« Ben..euh..en fait.nous. » commença bêtement Harry.  
  
« Vous me décevez beaucoup tous les deux. » dit-elle en coupant la parole à son élève « M. Malefoy un préfet ne devrait pas donner l'exemple en empêchant ce combat d'arriver ? » demanda-t-elle l'air extrêmement sévère.  
  
« Bien sûr professeur, c'est ce que j'essayais de faire comprendre à Potter. » commença-t-il avec son air hautain que tout le monde lui connaissait.  
  
« Ça suffit ! » le coupa-t-elle « Je ne suis pas ici pour vous entendre dire que tout est la faute de M.Potter, comme à mon habitude. À présent, suivez moi. »  
  
Les deux fautifs se jetèrent quelques regards noirs et suivirent leur professeur à contre c?ur. Ils arrivèrent dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tard et elle leur ordonna de s'asseoir sur deux chaises qui faisaient face à son bureau. Elle s'assit à son tour et commença d'un ton sec :  
  
« Je ne veux pas savoir toute l'histoire qui se cache derrière se combat parce que je sais que nous en seront encore à l'aube à la fin de cette histoire. Donc, j'enlève cinquante point à Gryffondor et à Serpentard pour avoir dépasser le couvre-feu accordé aux élèves de sixième année et, bien sûr, je vous donne une retenue chacun pour vous rappeler que les combats, de toute forme qu'il soient, sont interdits dans cet établissement et elle se fera demain soir. Vous irez rejoindre Hagrid, vers huit heures, à sa cabane pour votre retenue à tous les deux. » déclara-t-elle de son ton habituellement stricte et sévère. « Vous pouvez y aller c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. » rajouta-t-elle.  
  
Harry quitta le bureau de sa directrice de maison en remuant de sombre pensées. Finalement, il se dit que si il allait passer sa retenue avec Hagrid c'est qu'ils allaient sûrement la faire dans la Forêt Interdite. Tout à coup un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se remémorait la dernière fois qu'il était aller dans la forêt avec Malefoy. C'était dans leur première année d'étude et le Serpentard était devenu blanc comme un drap à l'annonce qu'ils allaient dans la forêt.  
  
***************  
  
Voilà le premier chapitre est fini. Je sais que le premier est cours, mais j'essayerai de faire mieux pour les prochains chapitres. En passant j'ai fini le deuxième chapitre donc pour ceux qui veulent la suite envoyer moi des reviews. Dites moi ce que vous en penser le plus vite possible(ce qui veut dire que je veux des REVIEWS !!!). ^_~ E.M. 


	2. L'attente

Auteure : Eowyn Malefoy  
  
Genre : Slash, pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est une relation entre 2 hommes alors homophobes passer votre chemin. C'est un Harry/Draco  
  
Disclamer : Alors toujours et encore la même chanson, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling (la chanceuse ^_~)  
  
Résumé : Harry et Draco vont faire une retenue dans la Forêt Interdite et perdent Hagrid de vu pour se retrouver dans un autre sentier et complètement désorientés. Pendant cette retenue ils devront affronter ensemble toute sortes de créatures vivant dans la forêt.  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : Voilà la suite tant attendu(j'espère en tout cas..) pour les prochains chapitres je vais essayé de les poster le dimanche mais je ne vous garantie rien. Maintenant place aux réponses aux reviews :  
  
: Contente que tu aies aimé. Les Harry/Draco c'est les meilleurs ^_~. Voilà la suite j'espère que tu aimeras ^-^. : Voilà la suite j'espère que tu l'aimeras ^_~. : Tant mieux que tu aimes, pour la longueur de la review ça ne me dérange pas beaucoup tout ce que je veux c'est des reviews ^_~. Voilà la suite j'espère que tu l'aimeras.  
  
Une retenue à rebondissements  
  
Chapitre 2 : La retenue  
  
Harry se réveilla au son de son réveil magique à sept heures le lendemain. Il se redressa dans son lit, prit ses lunettes, les mirent se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en se demandant comment il allait annoncer tout ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière à ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.  
  
En sortant de la salle d'eau il croisa Neville qui venait de se lever à l'instant et le Survivant se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir pour se diriger vers la salle commune des Gryffondor où l'attendait ses deux amis qui étaient comme à leur habitude en train de se chicaner.  
  
« Hey ! les amoureux, arrêtez les mamours on va manger. » lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
  
Les deux personnes concernées arrêtèrent de se regarder furieusement pour lancer des regards noir à Harry qui s'empêchait difficilement de rire.  
  
Pendant qu'ils traversaient le trou dans le mur pour se retrouver dans le couloir, Harry se décida à leur avouer pour ce soir.  
  
« J'ai une retenue avec Malefoy ce soir à huit heures. »  
  
« Je le savais que tu n'aurais pas du répondre à ce défi venant de Malefoy. » s'exclama Hermione.  
  
« Oh, ça va 'mione laisse le un peu tranquille avec ça. Eh bien Harry, qu'allez-vous faire à part vous lancer des vannes comme d'habitude ? » rajouta Ron.  
  
« Eh bien, en vérité je ne sais pas trop même si j'en ai une vague idée, le professeur MacGonagall nous a dit de nous rendre pour huit heures à la cabane de Hagrid, donc j'imagine qu'on va aller dans la Forêt Interdite ou un truc dans le genre. » répondit-il d'un air vague.  
  
En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Harry croisa le regard noir de Malefoy et le lui rendit. Le trio s'assit à la table des Gryffondor et commença leur repas. Quelque temps après que Ron ait commencé ses ?ufs au bacon des milliers de hiboux arrivèrent pour livrer le courrier à leur maître.  
  
Hermione reçut comme à l'habitude son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et s'était plongé dans sa lecture.  
  
« Quelque chose de nouveau 'mione ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Non. En fait je crois que ce soit positif qu'il n'y ait rien. » répondit- elle  
  
« Comment ça ? » demanda Ron qui venait de se joindre à la conversation.  
  
« Parce que, Ron, ça veut dire que Voldemort n'a pas attaqué depuis hier. » répondit-elle patiemment.  
  
« Ah, oui, ça doit être ça. » et il retourna son attention sur son déjeuner.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ?. » demanda Harry à nouveau.  
  
« Histoire de la Magie, double cours de Métamorphose, DCFM, Sortilège et Potion » récita Hermione.  
  
« Ah, non et il faut qu'on finisse avec Potion. » s'exclama le Survivant.  
  
Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie se révéla à être comme d'habitude, endormant. Celui de Métamorphose se révéla être intéressant comme à son habitude. Le dîner se fit dans le silence et avec quelques commentaires sur leur premier cours de la journée, cet à dire celui d'Histoire de la magie. Celui de DCFM fut passionnant pour une fois.  
  
Le trio entra dans le cachot qui servait de salle de classe et allèrent s'assirent dans le fond de la classe et s'installèrent pour le cours. Le professeur Rogue entra en coup de vent dans la classe ce qui n'en surprit pas beaucoup puisqu'il faisait ça à chaque cours.  
  
« Aujourd'hui nous allons voir une potion particulièrement difficile. Il s'agit de la potion Memiorus. Vous aurez deviné qu'il s'agit d'une potion ayant la faculté de se faire rappeler n'importe quoi à la personne qui le boit. Vous avez une heure pour la faire, commencez. » il prit sa baguette et, d'un geste, fit apparaître les ingrédients et instruction sur le tableau et s'installa à son bureau où une pile de copies attendaient à être corriger.  
  
À la fin du cours nos trois Gryffondor allèrent mener une fiole dans laquelle contenait leur potion à l'avant et s'en allèrent non sans un soupir de soulagement.  
  
Pendant la soirée Harry ne fit que pensée à sa retenue du soir. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire et si ils allaient dans la forêt comment tout ça allait se passer.  
  
************* Bon oui je sais ça traîne, mais je voulais faire la journée avant la retenue et je n'était pas pour commencer la retenue dans ce chapitre. Alors j'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre et pour le troisième, ben comme toujours je vais le faire quand on va me priver d'Internet (ce qui risque d'arriver souvent vu que mon père utilise souvent le téléphone -_-).  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!! ^_~ E.M. 


	3. La retenue Partie 1

Auteure : Eowyn Malefoy  
  
Genre : Slash, pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est une relation entre 2 hommes alors homophobes passer votre chemin. C'est un Harry/Draco. POV de Harry peut-être aussi de Draco de temps en temps, mais j'en suis pas sur ça sera selon mon imagination.  
  
Disclamer : Alors toujours et encore la même chanson, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling (la chanceuse ^_~)  
  
Résumé : Harry et Draco vont faire une retenue dans la Forêt Interdite et sèment Hagrid pour se retrouver dans un autre sentier et avec plein d'idée de coup bas à faire à l'autre. À part les coups bas, ils devront affronter ensemble toute sortes de créatures vivant dans la forêt.  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : Bien, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi il y a un nouveau chapitre un autre jour que le dimanche, ben j'ai décidé de vous faire plaisir(enfin j'espère ^-^) et d'en poster un nouveau parce que c'est mon cadeau de noël et j'ai essayé de le faire plus long que d'habitude pi ben c'est pas tout à fait réussi ^_^;;;; en tout cas pour ce chapitre ci ben y va y avoir quelques pensées de Harry(très peu, mais je préfère le dire pareil) et elle seront entre * * vous aurez aussi remarquer que j'ai changé le résumé et pour finir passons aux réponses aux reviews :  
  
: alors comme ça tu trouve que je suis bonne ben missi bcp ^-^ j'espère que c'est assez bientôt à ton goût ^-^ en tout cas il y a un peu plus d'action ans ce chapitre et j'espère que tu l'aimeras ^_~ Joyeux Noël à toua !!!!  
  
: ben tu vas en avoir un aperçu dans ce chapitre ^-^ j'espère que tu l'aimeras ^_~ Joyeux Noël à toua !!!!  
  
: voici un aperçu de la retenue tant attendu ^-^ comment ça ton côté sadique ? ^-^ j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ^_~ Joyeux Noël à toua !!!!  
  
Une retenue à rebondissements  
  
Chapitre 3 : La retenue Partie 1 (je savais vraiment pas comment l'appeler ^_^;;; )  
  
Le Survivant était tranquillement installé dans sa Salle Commune essayant de se concentrer pour terminer son devoir en potion qu'il devait remettre le lendemain. Il regarda sa montre en soupirant :  
  
« Seulement six heures et demi. Il me reste une heure et demi a attendre.» marmonna-t-il.  
  
Il retourna à son devoir en soupirant de nouveau. Vers huit heures moins le quart, il avait finit son parchemin et en regardant l'heure qu'il était il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de commencer à ranger ses affaires et de partir ensuite. Après avoir été porter son sac près de son lit, il prit sa cape, ses gants et son foulard, on a beau être en automne, le soir il fait froid.  
  
Le Gryffondor descendit les escaliers tranquillement, il n'était pas pressé puisqu'il lui restait dix avant que sa retenue avec Malefoy ne débute. Arrivé dans le Hall, il vit une ombre qu'il détestait énormément sortir du passage pour aller dans les cachots. Il la suivit jusque dans le parc et c'est à ce moment que la personne se retourna pour lui faire face :  
  
« Alors, on me suit Potter. »  
  
« Puis-je te rappeler que nous sommes deux à faire cette retenue, Malefoy. »  
  
Le blond se tut aussitôt et continua son chemin. Le brun lui emboîta le pas en détaillant, sans s'en rendre compte, sa silhouette.  
  
*mmh, c'est vrai que vu comme ça il a l'air d'avoir une belle paire de f. AAAAh! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser comme ça de Malefoy !! On va dire qui c'est rien passer.*  
  
Ils arrivèrent sans encombre devant la cabane de Hagrid qui attendait, devant celle-ci, les deux garçons, une arbalète à la main.  
  
« Vous voilà enfin tout les deux. Bien, ce soir nous irons dans la forêt pour savoir si vous seriez apte à vous défendre devant les différentes créatures qui habitent la forêt.(je sais c'est nul comme excuse, mais je savais pas quoi mettre d'autre -_-) »  
  
Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent en même temps et Hagrid se dirigea vers un sentier qui serpentait à travers les arbres suivit du Gryfondor et du Serpentard qui lui emboîtèrent le pas.  
  
Ils marchaient en s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la Forêt Interdite et personne ne parlait, ne sachant que dire. Après une marche de quinze minutes, Harry était tout simplement surpris qu'ils n'aient rencontrés encore aucune créature magique, mais sa surprise ne s'arrêta pas là. Une main vint se mettre devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et il se sentit pousser vers un autre sentier adjacent à celui qu'ils suivaient depuis un quart d'heure . Peu de temps après la main le lâcha et il se retourna, furax.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu.. »  
  
« Baisse le ton, Potter. Tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi ?» chuchota Malefoy comme s'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? » repris Harry en baissant le ton.  
  
« Tu vois, Potter, j'ai pensé qu'on saurait réellement si on es apte à nous défendre si nous sommes seuls. Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
  
*mmh, il prépare quelque chose, mais d'un côté il n'a pas tout à fait tort, ah et puis tant pis au risque de ne pas sortir d'ici vivant..*  
  
« D'accord, Malefoy. »  
  
« Bien, je suis content de savoir qu'il y ait une petite parcelle d'intelligence dans ce trou noir qui te sert de cerveau. Allons par là. » et il se mit à marcher en suivant le sentier.  
  
Harry, bien que réticent face à cette expérience, emboîta le pas du blond. Après avoir réfléchi longuement, Harry se rendit compte de la chance qu'il avait d'être en arrière de son ennemi de toujours. Il pourrait se venger de tout les coups que le Serpentard lui avait fait. Il fallait vite penser à quelque chose avant que Malefoy ne pense à son erreur et se mette à sa hauteur.  
  
************************************  
  
J'espère que ça vous aura plu, à présent je m'attaque au chapitre 4, mais plus tard.(eh oui je suis paresseuse, mais je suis toujours à temps donc vous inquiétez pas ^-^).  
  
En passant je voulais vous demander quelque chose, j'aimerais que si jamais quelqu'un a une idée de créature vivant dans la forêt que nos deux sorciers auraient à affronter ben que cette personne me le fasse savoir s.v.p à l'adresse suivante : aticyn@hotmail.com ou une idée de tour que un des deux garçons pourrait faire à l'autre ben envoyer moi le s.v.p. ou d'autres idées dans le genre.  
  
J'ai failli oublier de vous dire que même si j'ai posté ce chapitre en avance ben yen aura un dimanche le 28 (ou le lundi mais vous allez avoir le quatrième avant le dimanche (s'en va voir sur son calendrier) 4 janvier) pis ben pour le cinquième on retombe à la normal c'est à dire le 4 janvier.  
  
Bien à présent je veux des REVIEWS !!!!! PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ E.M.( qui s'en va fouiller dans son imagination très très très restreinte pour faire le quatrième chapitre -_-) 


	4. Une petite farce pour Malefoy

Auteure : Eowyn Malefoy  
  
Genre : Slash, pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est une relation entre 2 hommes alors homophobes passer votre chemin. C'est un Harry/Draco. POV de Harry peut-être aussi de Draco de temps en temps, mais j'en suis pas sur ça sera selon mon imagination.  
  
Disclamer : Alors toujours et encore la même chanson, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling (la chanceuse ^_~)  
  
Résumé : Harry et Draco vont faire une retenue dans la Forêt Interdite et sèment Hagrid pour se retrouver dans un autre sentier et avec plein d'idée de coup bas à faire à l'autre. À part les coups bas, ils devront affronter ensemble toute sortes de créatures vivant dans la forêt.  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : Je suis immensément désolé pour mon énorme retard, mais je n'avais aucune idée pour ce chapitre ci. J'espère me faire pardonner quand même.  
  
Réponses aux Rewiews :  
  
Célinette : T'as tout à fait raison, sacré garçons, mais bon. En passant je te remercie beaucoup de m'avoir prévenue pour les répons aux reviews j'espère que la ça va passer. Bonne année à toua ^_~ E.M.  
  
Une retenue à rebondissements  
  
Chapitre 4 : Une petite farce pour Malefoy  
  
Ça faisait environ 5 minutes que les deux adolescents avaient empruntés le sentier que Harry trouva une idée pour faire peur à son rival (NdA : n'empêche que c'est pas difficile ils sont dans la Forêt Interdite et il a déjà peur ^_~). Après quelques instants Harry se décida à agir et murmura pour ne pas se faire entendre :  
  
« Matérialius Loup-garou ! »  
  
Aussitôt un loup-garou apparut devant le Serpentard et celui-ci se figea instantanément en regardant d'un air apeuré la créature juste en face de lui, mais il reprit aussitôt son air hautain et lança un Sortilège de Stupéfixion qui ne fit que chatouiller la bête qui se rapprochait dangereusement.  
  
Malefoy recula de quelques pas pour être à la hauteur de Harry, qui repris son sérieux immédiatement, et lui demanda :  
  
« Pourquoi ne fais-tu rien, Potter ? »  
  
« Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin de mon aide pour abattre se ridicule petit chien, Malefoy. » dit-il en essayant de se retenir de rire devant la face de son ennemi.  
  
« Un ridicule petit chien ? » dit-il d'un ton peu convaincu « Dis donc Potter tu me prend pour qui ? »  
  
« Un trouillard qui n'.. »  
  
« Ouais bon ça va. Tu n'aurais pas une idée de comment on se débarrasse de ce truc la ? » demanda-t-il à contre c?ur.  
  
« À bien y penser....non, mais tu ferais mieux de t'écarter de son chemin. »  
  
Le Serpentard regardant en direction du Loup-garou et vit qu'il se précipitait sur eux, mais Potter ne semblait pas enclin à bouger d'où il était comme s'il était convaincu que la bête s'attaquait seulement à lui et non aux deux. Il s'écarta de justesse tandis que le brun se déplaçait d'un seul pas pour être sur de ne pas être accrocher pas la créature.  
  
« On dirait qu'il ne s'attaque qu'à moi, n'est-ce pas étrange, Potter. » demanda-t-il un brin soupçonneux.  
  
« C'est parce qu'il t'a vu en premier j'imagine. »répondit-il en ayant l'air de s'en foutre complètement.  
  
« Écoute, on a eu cette retenue pour travailler en équipe, il me semble que c'est le moment de s'entraider ? » mais il ne put comprendre la réponse car il fut brutalement projeter à terre par le Loup-garou qui n'avait point oublié sa proie. Quand il fut à terre il remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose clochait et en une fraction de seconde il comprit que c'était un stratagème du Gryffondor et il décida de jouer la comédie. Il savait bien sur que la bête pouvait le blesser, mais elle ne pouvait en aucun cas lui transmettre la lycanthropie.  
  
Il se débattit un instant avec la bête qui essayait péniblement de le mordre et décida de faire réagir Potter :  
  
« Quand... Tu te décideras.... à venir m'aider... ne te gène surtout pas ! » cria-t-il avec difficulté à l'intention du brun.  
  
Pendant ce temps Harry était torturé pas la peur de faire du mal à Malefoy et celle de révéler que ce n'était qu'une blague stupide.  
  
*Ben voyons donc comme si ça me dérangeait de faire du mal à Malefoy, d'un autre côté je ferais mieux de ne pas laisser aller cette petite « blague » trop loin.*  
  
« Finite Incantatem ! »  
  
Le Loup-garou disparu et Drago arrêta de gesticuler comme un forcené et se laissa aller par terre.  
  
« Ça va ? » demanda Harry ne pouvant empêcher le ton de sa voie de montrer son inquiétude.  
  
« Je viens de me faire attaquer par un Loup-garou invoqué et tu me demande si ça va? » demanda Malefoy d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
* Oh, Oh ! j'vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure moi.* * Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète autant, c'est seulement Malefoy *  
  
« euh.. Ouais c'est à peu près ça. » répondit Harry d'un ton hésitant.  
  
Malefoy se releva péniblement, furax. Une fois qu'il fut debout il se précipita vers le Gryffondor d'un air déterminé alors que le brun se demandait s'il allait survivre avant de se faire clouer au sol par son ennemi.  
  
************************* Alors, est-ce que Harry va survivre ou est-ce la fin du survivant ? Ou est- ce que Malefoy a d'autres projets que de se bagarrer ^_~ ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre.  
  
Voilà un autre chapitre de terminer. Pour le prochain je vais essayer, je dis bien essayer, de le poster dimanche prochain, mais je vous garanti rien.  
  
Review s'il vous plaît ça m'aide à me motiver pour le prochain chapitre (comme tout auteur qui se respecte (j'espère, lol )  
  
^_~ E.M. 


	5. Retournement de situation

Auteure : Eowyn Malefoy  
  
Genre : Slash, pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est une relation entre 2 hommes alors homophobes passer votre chemin. C'est un Harry/Draco. POV de Harry peut-être aussi de Draco de temps en temps, mais j'en suis pas sur ça sera selon mon imagination.  
  
Disclamer : Alors toujours et encore la même chanson, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling (la chanceuse ^_~)  
  
Résumé : Harry et Draco vont faire une retenue dans la Forêt Interdite et sèment Hagrid pour se retrouver dans un autre sentier et avec plein d'idée de coup bas à faire à l'autre. À part les coups bas, ils devront affronter ensemble toute sortes de créatures vivant dans la forêt.  
  
Note Importante : J'ai oublier de dire quelque chose dans le chapitre 4 qui, pour moi, est très important (mais si vous vous en foutez c'est pas grave) : Draco s'aperçoit que c'est une blague parce que la lune n'est pas pleine et qu'elle va l'être seulement dans une semaine.  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : Et bien nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire autant que le précédant.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
-Frite12 : Contente de savoir que tu aies aimé. Tu vas savoir ce que réserve Draco à Harry dans ce chapitre. Fais-moi savoir si tu l'as aimé ^_~ E.M. -Célinette : Tant mieux pour la mise en page. T'as complètement raison pour Harry. Voilà le chapitre 5, j'espère que tu vas l'aimé tout autant que le quatrième ^_~ E.M.  
  
Une retenue à rebondissements  
  
Chapitre 5 : Retournement de situation  
  
Malefoy se releva péniblement, furax. Une fois qu'il fut debout il se précipita vers le Gryffondor d'un air déterminé, alors que le brun se demandait s'il allait survivre il se fit clouer au sol par son ennemi.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu.. »  
  
« Ta gueule. » s'écria Malefoy d'un ton sans réplique.  
  
Harry, ne voulant pas faire monter le taux de frustration de son rival se tut instantanément. Le blondinet semblait être à l'écoute de quelque chose dont Harry n'avait aucune idée et il n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger de là ce que Harry ne contredit en aucun cas.  
  
* Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ??? Est-ce qu'il me teste à savoir dans comment de temps je réagirai à son attitude ?? N'empêche que ça ne me dérange pas vraiment l'endroit où il est en ce moment c'est à dire sur moi, parce que je pense que je dois me l'avouer. Malefoy à un de ces corps, mais un de ces caractère..*  
  
Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le Serpentard qui se relevait difficilement à cause de sa rencontre, qui ne date pas de bien longtemps, avec un Loup-garou.  
  
« Vas-tu me dire qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête, Malefoy ? » demanda le Gryffondor en se redressant.  
  
« Je viens de t'éviter d'avoir la tête arracher par un Raroard1, Potter! » répondit-il comme si c'était évident.  
  
Harry ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer :  
  
« Un quoi ? »  
  
« Raroard, Potter. » et il esquissa un petit sourire victorieux « Je crois comprendre que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« Non, mais j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques! » répliqua sèchement Harry.  
  
« Et pourquoi le ferais-je, dis-moi ? » dit-il en haussant un sourcil toujours avec son sourire victorieux.  
  
« Parce que j'ai le droit de savoir par quoi j'ai failli être attaquer, Malefoy »  
  
« Mouais...ok, j'vais te le dire. » commença-t-il « C'est une sorte d'oiseau un peu plus grosse qu'un aigle et qui cherche constamment de la nourriture. La plupart du temps elle survole la terre à la recherche d'une proie. Un coup qu'elle en a trouvé une à son goût, elle plonge en piqué pour s'en saisir ; si elle réussit, elle trouve un endroit où la déguster et si elle ne réussit pas à l'attraper elle s'en désintéresse et en recherche une autre. »  
  
Le brun ne trouva rien d'autre à dire excepter ceci :  
  
« Ah, bon. »  
  
Il y eu un silence des plus lourd et le blond parla avec lenteur conne s'il s'adressait à un attarder mental :  
  
« Je viens tout juste de te sauver la vie et de t'expliquer ce qu'est un Raroard et tu ne trouves rien d'autre à dire que ; Ah, bon. »  
  
* Il ne pense quand même pas à ce que je le remercie. N'empêche que.peut- être que ça serait la moindre des choses à faire après ce qui vient de se passer. * s'avoua-t-il à contre c?ur.  
  
Harry prit une profonde inspiration et dit en détournant les yeux :  
  
« Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »  
  
« J'ai fais ça seulement pour que tu aies une dette envers moi. » répondit aussitôt Malefoy, comme s'il avait déjà prévu cette réponse.  
  
* Il changera jamais. * pensa-t-il en soupirant.  
  
« J'aurai du me douter que tu répondrais ça. » répondit le Gryffondor avec un ton las.  
  
Draco eu un sourire victorieux et demanda d'un ton neutre :  
  
« Et si nous reprenions notre marche. » tout en montrant de sa main le sentier qui s'étendait devant eux.  
  
Le brun soupira et suivit son ennemi qui, cette fois se mit à sa hauteur ne faisant pas du tout confiance au Gryffondor. Harry se surprit à penser qu'il avait hâte que la retenue se finisse.  
  
* Mouais...c'est normal que je veuille finir la retenue, elle n'est pas faite pour être apprécier. *  
  
********************** 1 : Aller pas chercher pour savoir si ça l'existe, ça vient de mon imagination. Imaginez le comme vous voulez.  
  
Voilà le chapitre cinq est fini et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que l'autre ^_~. Je repasse mon petit message du chapitre 3 : s'il y en a qui ont des idées pour moi ben vous gêné surtout pas j'vais les accueillir avec plaisir ^_~.  
  
J'ai rien d'autre à dire excepté ceci : Des reviews siyouplaît é_è E.M. 


	6. Action

Auteure : Eowyn Malefoy  
  
Genre : Slash, pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est une relation entre 2 hommes alors homophobes passer votre chemin. C'est un Harry/Draco. POV de Harry peut-être aussi de Draco de temps en temps, mais j'en suis pas sur ça sera selon mon imagination.  
  
Disclamer : Alors toujours et encore la même chanson, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling (la chanceuse ^_~)  
  
Résumé : Harry et Draco vont faire une retenue dans la Forêt Interdite et sèment Hagrid pour se retrouver dans un autre sentier et avec plein d'idée de coup bas à faire à l'autre. À part les coups bas, ils devront affronter ensemble toute sortes de créatures vivant dans la forêt.  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : Eh bien nous revoilà pour un autre chapitre et dans lequel il y a plus d'action (enfin je trouve) que dans les précédents. Je dois vous dire que je n'ai pas prévu de faire un lemon dans cette fic, désolé pour tout ceux qui en voulait un.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
-Clau : J'espère que ce chapitre aura plus d'action à ton goût. Merci pour ta review ça m'a fait plaisir ^-^ E.M.  
  
-Celinette : Pour la dette bien il n'y a pas vraiment de raison pourquoi il le voulait, mais y'en a une pour expliquer pourquoi il l'a sauvé même si ce n'est pas vraiment difficile à deviner, mais bon. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ^_~ E.M.  
  
-Frite12 : Bon oui c'est vrai il était court, mais celui-ci est plus long donc c'est équitable (enfin j'espère). Pour le Raroard et bien c'était vrai, mais Harry était tellement angoissé par comment allait le prendre Draco qu'il ne l'a pas aperçu et même s'il l'aurait vu il aurait pensé que c'était un aigle qui passait par là. Je suis contente de savoir que tu aies adoré mon dernier chapitre et j'espère que le sixième te plaira tout autant. Voilà la suite ^_~ E.M.  
  
Une retenue à rebondissements  
  
Chapitre 6 : Action  
  
Cela faisait quelque temps qu'ils avaient rejoint le sentier quand ils aperçurent une file d'araignée traverser le chemin et continuer pour se rendre de l'autre côté.  
  
« On y va ? » demanda le blond en s'adressant au jeune Gryffondor.  
  
Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'était pas très intéresser à suivre les araignée ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Malefoy, qui voyait son ennemi hésiter, lança avec un ricanement :  
  
« Alors Potter, on a peur. »  
  
Le Gryffondor, piqué au vif répliqua immédiatement :  
  
« Bien sûr que non ! » et il suivit les petites bestioles en dehors du sentier alors que son rival lui emboîtait le pas.  
  
Au fur et à mesure que les jeunes adolescents avançaient, l'anxiété du brun augmentait.  
  
*Je suis sûr que je connais cet endroit, mais je ne me rappelle pas en quel circonstances. Je déteste cet endroit.*  
  
Harry n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il lui fallu pour comprendre, mais c'était déjà trop tard à la minute où des araignées plus grandes qu'eux apparurent, il se rappela.  
  
* Merde ! On se dirige tout droit vers Aragog. *  
  
Voyant les créatures se précipiter sur eux, les deux adolescents sortirent leur baguettes et essayèrent de les stupéfixer, en vain. Harry s'écria :  
  
« Il faut se mettre à deux sur la même pour que ça marche! »  
  
Malefoy comprit immédiatement qu'il ne fallait pas discuter et montra l'araignée la plus proche à Potter, celui-ci comprit et donna le signal. La créature ne résista pas et tomba sur le sol en bloquant pour quelques secondes le chemin à ses congénères.  
  
« On file ! » hurla Harry alors qu'il s'enfuyait déjà, mais n'entendant pas son ennemi le suivre il se retourna pour l'apercevoir paralyser devant les créatures. L'une d'elle l'empoigna et ne voyant l'autre nul part s'enfuit avec ses semblables.  
  
Le Gryffondor, se rendant moitié compte de ce qu'il faisait, se précipita à leur suite en essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas se faire repéré. Pendant le chemin, son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure pour débarrasser Malefoy de se gros ennui dans lequel il s'était mis.  
  
* Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de vouloir Le sauver??? Il a peut-être un corps divin, mais il a un de ces sales caractères..J'imagine que c'est mon côté Gryffondor qui remonte à la surface parce que même si c'est Malefoy je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser à son terrible sort..Merde! *  
  
Il venait d'apercevoir le dôme fait de toile d'araignée qui abritait l'araignée géante. Malefoy fut relâcher et en tombant il aperçu le Gryffondor qui se tenait à l'écart, pendant un instant il écarquilla les yeux en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, mais il reprit aussitôt contenance pour donner la satisfaction à son ennemi qu'il le voit n pleine panique.  
  
Harry s'aperçut que le blond l'avait repéré et se dit que s'était mieux ainsi. Alors, il se rapprocha de plus en plus pendant qu'Aragog demandait au Serpentard ce qu'il faisait ici et que le jeune homme lui répondait qu'Il était en retenu avec Hagrid et qu'il l'avait perdu de vue. Le brun fut bientôt arrivé à la hauteur de son rival sans se faire repéré. Alors qu'il se demandait quoi faire, l'araignée qui avait emmené Draco le vit et donna le signal d'alarme.  
  
Aussitôt le Gryffondor fut ramasser par l'une d'elles et fut jeter à côté de Malefoy qui le regardait d'un air découragé et moqueur.  
  
« Alors, Potter le Survivant à la rescousse! » lâcha-t-il ironique.  
  
« Ta gueule et laisse-moi faire. » répliqua aussitôt Harry.  
  
« Je crois te reconnaître, » commença Aragog en une tempête de cliquetis « tu es un ami d'Hagrid qui s'est sauvé il y a environ cinq ans ? »  
  
« C'est exact. » répondit-il d'un ton ferme. « Est-ce vrai ce que ton compagnon raconte ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.  
  
« Oui, c'est la vérité. »  
  
« Comment ce fait-il qu'Hagrid ne vous ait pas encore retrouvé? »  
  
« Ça fait environ une demi heure que nous l'avons perdu et oubliant qu'il aurait fallu l'attendre nous sommes partis avec l'espoir de le retrouver et nous nous sommes retrouvés ici. »  
  
« Je vois, eh bien je suis désolé de vous dire cela, mais cette fois tu ne survivras pas et ton compagnon non plus. »  
  
Harry qui s'était préparer à toute éventualité, se releva d'un bond en espérant que Malefoy ferait de même. Il jeta un coup d'?il au Serpentard et vit qu'il était debout, mais en train de se battre avec plusieurs des créatures et, trop pris dans son débat il n'avait pas appeler le brun. Le Gryffondor se précipita vers lui et en élimina deux des trois avec un sort qu'il n'avait auquel il n'avait pas pensé plus tôt. Draco put se débarrasser de la dernière et Potter s'aperçut que sa jambe gauche était dans un mauvais état, il arriva à sa hauteur juste à temps pour que Malefoy ne tombe et il le prit à l'épaule pour le soutenir ce qui surprit grandement le blond.  
  
« Qu'. »  
  
« Tout ce qui compte c'est de s'éloigner d'ici en vitesse. » répliqua-t-il en interrompant son rival.  
  
Le Serpentard, voyant qu'il ne pouvait faire changer d'avis le Gryffondor se mit à courir en faisant confiance au brun. Pendant leur course Draco les protégea en lança le sort qu'il avait entendu être prononcé par Potter. Arrivé en haut de la côte ils se retournèrent pour voir s'ils étaient encore suivit et ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient seuls.  
  
* La côte doit être leur limite de terrain. * se dit Harry.  
  
« On l'a échappé belle. » dit Harry plus pour lui que pour l'autre.  
  
« T'as raison, Potter. »  
  
Ils retournèrent au sentier où ils s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe en reprenant leur souffle.  
  
********************** Voilà le chapitre 6 est fini, et pour ceux qui ne s'en sont pas encore rendu compte, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. Je tiens à vous dire que dans le prochain chapitre nos deux jeunes hommes vont se commencer à se rapprocher de plus en plus de l'autre ^_^  
  
Vous pouvez vous comptez chanceux parce que j'était supposé faire ce chapitre en deux chapitre, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée alors je l'ai mis en un seul.  
  
Reviews s'il vous plaît, ^_~ E.M. 


	7. Rapprochement

Auteure : Eowyn Malefoy  
  
Genre : Slash, pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est une relation entre 2 hommes alors homophobes passer votre chemin. C'est un Harry/Draco. POV de Harry peut-être aussi de Draco de temps en temps, mais j'en suis pas sur ça sera selon mon imagination.  
  
Disclamer : Alors toujours et encore la même chanson, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling (la chanceuse ^_~)  
  
Résumé : Harry et Draco vont faire une retenue dans la Forêt Interdite et sèment Hagrid pour se retrouver dans un autre sentier et avec plein d'idée de coup bas à faire à l'autre. À part les coups bas, ils devront affronter ensemble toute sortes de créatures vivant dans la forêt.  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : Pour commencer je vais m'expliquer pour ce long retard, je trouve comme mon excuse est nulle mais c'est la vérité : premièrement j'ai eu 3 week-end chargé et je n'avais pas assez de volonté pour aller poster le chapitre. Voilà à présent je dois vous que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic mais je veux savoir si voulez une suite. S'il y a au moins une personne qui en veut une bien je vais en faire une sinon je me lancerai dans une autre fic. Bien à présent je vous laisse lire. Désolé j'ai pas le temps pour les réponses aux reviews.  
  
Une retenue à rebondissements  
  
Chapitre 7 : Rapprochement(j'ai pas trouvé mieux désolé ^_^;;)  
  
Ils retournèrent au sentier où ils s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe en reprenant leur souffle. Pendant ce temps Draco regardait sa jambe avec un sentiment et d'inquiétude.  
  
« Peut-être devrions-nous sortir de la forêt? » demanda Harry en regardant, lui aussi, la jambe blessée de Malefoy.  
  
Pendant un instant le Serpentard le regarda dans les yeux sans aucune trace de méchanceté ce qui surprit grandement le brun.  
  
« Depuis quand te soucis-tu de moi ? » demanda-t-il avec un réel intérêt.  
  
Le Gryffondor sembla rougir, mais il détourna aussitôt la tête en feignant de vouloir regarder le ciel. Après quelques secondes il redemanda sèchement :  
  
« Alors on reste ici ou on s'en va ?! »  
  
« Pas tant que je ne saurai pas pourquoi tu es venu me chercher ? » demanda le blond en faisant bien attention de ne pas utilisé le mot 'sauvé'.  
  
« Parce que je te devais la vie, à présent nous sommes quittes. » répliqua Harry en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas du doute pour ça qu'il l'avait sauvé.  
  
« Eh bien, moi, je ne pense pas que ce soit tout à fait pour ça. » répondit son 'ennemi' en haussant un sourcil, perplexe.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin Malefoy ?! » s'écria le Gryffondor clairement embarrassé par la conversation.  
  
« Je ne le sait même pas moi même, » et il continua en chuchotant plus pour lui que pour le brun « même si je m'en doute un peu. »  
  
« Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais selon tes doutes ? » questionna Potter visiblement intéresser par la deuxième partie de la phrase du blond.  
  
Aussitôt le Serpentard se rendit compte de son erreur et commença à rougir légèrement en pensant à ce qu'il voudrait réellement.  
  
* Il est tout aussi mignon quand il est embarrassé. Dommage que ça se produise rarement. *  
  
« Alors. » Harry prenait un malin plaisir à torturer Draco.  
  
« Cela ne te regarde absolument pas, Potter! »  
  
« Je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça moi. » continua le Gryffondor avec un petit sourire narquois.  
  
« Laisse-moi tranquille, Potter !»  
  
« Je vois que tu aimes bien prononcer mon nom, mais je me demande ce qu'il en ait pour mon prénom, » il hésita un moment puis rajouta « Draco »  
  
Le Serpentard sursauta quand le brun prononça son prénom et fut véritablement désappointé par la situation.  
  
/Ben merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, à me regarder comme ça, comme s'il savait ce que je voulais et qu'il..qu'il.qu'il l'espérait./ Malefoy se demandais vraiment ce qui se passait dans la tête du brun.  
  
Voyant que le blond restais muet comme une carpe Potter se décida à continuer le dialogue :  
  
« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux couleur émeraudes.  
  
« Laisse-moi tranquille avec ça.... Harry. » dit-il en soupirant.  
  
Le visage de Harry s'illumina quand Draco prononça son prénom et décida de le laisser tranquille pour le moment.  
  
« D'accord. » et il aida le blond à se relever et, l'interrogeant du regard et en recevant la permission, glissa son bras droit au niveau de la taille du blessé et passa le bras gauche de Malefoy sur ses épaules et ils commencèrent à marcher tranquillement.  
  
Bizarrement, Draco se sentait bien dans cette position et ce sentiment semblait réciproque vu le visage paisible du brun.  
  
/Bien, voilà le moment de réfléchir à sa question : qu'est-ce que je veux ??? Bon.. En vérité, c'est bien plus difficile de le lui dire, que de le savoir : c'est lui que je veux. Étrangement, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne serait pas choqué s'il venait à le savoir, mais j'ai toujours un doute. Maintenant, il faut que je me décide si je lui dit ou pas avant de sortir d'ici ou de rencontrer ce Hagrid et si je lui dis est de savoir comment./  
  
Pendant que le Serpentard réfléchissait à La question, Harry faisait de même.  
  
* Et merde !!!! mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut !!! En le regardant dans les yeux tout à l'heure j'était sûr que ça me concernait, mais là je ne sais plus, le monde ne tourne tout de même pas autour de moi...*  
  
********************************** Voilà, l'avant dernier chapitre est fini. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que le précédant (la phrase habituelle, quoi ^-^). Faites-moi savoir vos commentaires le plus vite possible.  
  
Reviews s'il vous plaît, ^_~ E.M. 


	8. La fin de la retenue

Auteure : Eowyn Malefoy  
  
Genre : Slash, pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est une relation entre 2 hommes alors homophobes passer votre chemin. C'est un Harry/Draco. POV de Harry peut-être aussi de Draco de temps en temps, mais j'en suis pas sur ça sera selon mon imagination...  
  
Disclamer : Alors toujours et encore la même chanson, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling (la chanceuse ^_~)  
  
Résumé : Harry et Draco vont faire une retenue dans la Forêt Interdite et sèment Hagrid pour se retrouver dans un autre sentier et avec plein d'idée de coup bas à faire à l'autre. À part les coups bas, ils devront affronter ensemble toute sortes de créatures vivant dans la forêt.  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette première partie. Pour cette histoire je veux la faire en deux parties : première = la retenue, deuxième = le couple, voilà pourquoi je la termine à huit chapitres et pour ceux et celles que ça intéresserais j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic et je voudrais votre avis dessus. Laisser moi une review pour savoir votre avis s'il vous plaît ( pour ceux qui voudrait une réponse laisser moi votre adresse). Place à la lecture.  
  
Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 6 :  
  
-Clau : Tant mieux. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu en apprenant que c'est le dernier chapitre. Merci pour ta review. ^_~ E.M.  
  
-Soffie : Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes ^-^ Et oui y va peut-être avoir des petits bisous. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. ^_~ E.M.  
  
-Frite12 : Contente de savoir que tu aies apprécier. Merci pour ta review. ^_~ E.M.  
  
Réponses du chapitre 7 :  
  
-Frite12 : Et oui c'est déjà la fin. Je sais que c'est pas juste mais au moins j'ai posté une autre fic en attendant [essaie de faire passer de la publicité subtilement ^-^] j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre que tout les autres. ^_~ E.M.  
  
-Skaï Blue : Premièrement : je suis pas folle. Deuxièmement : Y'en a qui ont fait une histoire en 5 chapitres[Lychee = Les jolis pitits dessins] Troisièmement : je veux faire l'histoire en deux parties [Première= la retenue, deuxième= le couple], mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais faire la suite pour l'instant alors j'ai mis une autre histoire en attendant. Quatrièmement : Je sais que c'est court, mais je n'avais pas d'autres idées que ça, désolé. Cinquièmement : Si tu veux réellement savoir= je suis blonde naturelle (ne ris surtout pas ce n'est pas une blague je le suis réellement si tu ne me crois pas et bien demandes-toi pourquoi je te dirais ça si ça serait pas vrai). J'espère que tu vas quand même aimé ce chapitre et que tu vas me donné ton avis pour cette fin de première partie ^_~ E.M.  
  
Une retenue à rebondissements  
  
Chapitre 8 : La fin de la retenue  
  
Le chemin se continua comme ça pendant un bout de temps jusqu'à ce que Draco demande à Harry de s'arrêter et, celui-ci bien que sceptique, s'arrêta.  
  
Malefoy laissa son bras où il était présentement et en mettant son autre bras sur ses épaules il se mit face à face avec le Gryffondor qui se demandait bien ce qui se passait et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry fut surpris pendant une seconde et quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait mit ses mains sur la taille du blond, avant qu'il ne s'écarte, et passa sa langue sur celles du blond qui ouvrit la bouche pour le laisser passer.  
  
/ Il est pas choqué !!! Il est pas choqué !!! Il est pas choqué !!! Il est pas choqué !!! Il est pas choqué !!! Il est pas choqué !!!/ encore un peu et Draco se mettait à danser de joie dans la forêt.  
  
Harry interrompit le baiser, à son grand malheur, mais il voulait absolument savoir si c'était la réponse à La question.  
  
« Est-ce qu'..... »  
  
« Oui, c'est ma réponse. » répondit le blessé devinant la question.  
  
Harry sourit et, essayant de ne pas mettre trop de poids sur la jambe de Malefoy, enfuit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son Serpentard préféré. Draco leva la main et commença à caresser les cheveux noirs corbeau du Gryffondor. Harry soupira de contentement en s'abandonna aux caresses.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard le blond s'obligea à s'arrêter et, sortant en même temps le brun de sa torpeur, il le repoussa gentiment en lui souriant.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry d'un air un peu perdu.  
  
« Ce qui se passe ? Eh bien, ne ferions-nous pas mieux de reprendre notre chemin parce que je dois avouer que ma jambe me fais souffrir. » dit-il en faisant une grimace.  
  
Le Gryfondor se souvint tout d'un coup la blessure à la jambe de son compagnon et répondit :  
  
« Tu as tout à fait raison, j'aurais du m'en rappeler avant, je suis désolé. »  
  
Draco ricana gentiment et dit :  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave j'étais bien là, de toute façon. »  
  
Harry sourit en rougissant et reprit sa position avant que Draco ne l'embrasse et ils continuèrent le chemin sans parler, savourant chaque moment qu'ils leur restait.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, les deux adolescents entendirent un craquement de branche juste à côté d'eux.  
  
« Ah! Vous voilà, mais où étiez vous donc passer ? » s'écria Hagrid qui venait de les rejoindre sur le sentier et qui s'empressa de rajouter, en voyant la jambe blessée de Malefoy « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrivé ? »  
  
« Un petit accrochage avec quelques araignées géantes, rien de grave. » répondit aussitôt le Gryffondor en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Hagrid qui, comprenant ou Harry voulait en venir, rougit légèrement.  
  
Sur ces mots, le brun recommença sa marche en se dirigeant vers la sortie, tout en souriant à Draco qui lui retourna son sourire.  
  
FIN  
  
************************************ Voilà le dernier chapitre est fini. 


End file.
